Chaos Or Not?
by EternalLove495
Summary: What if the time was repeated again? But this time, everything is not normal to what they seemed to be, wait... Clow Cards? what was that? what? The Shikon was not shattered? What the hell? Does hell really freeze over! Yes, i know, I suck at everything.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, as you see, I wrote another Fan Fiction, but this time, I want some reviews now! This is a Card Captor Sakura like InuYasha, but don't worry, it still have the Shikon-No-Tama, but there are some Clow Cards here.

What if...

What if the time was repeated again? But this time, everything is not normal to what they seemed to be, wait... Clow Cards? what was that? what? The Shikon was not shattered? What the hell? Does hell really freeze over?! (Yes, i know, I suck at everything.)

" Speaking "

' Thoughts '

**Changes of scene**

**' Inside Thoughts '**

**" Shout Out "**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One **

Kagome was currently cleaning the Shrine Grounds, it was her assigned to clean the Library of the hour too, noticing her little brother watching, she smiled, and he notice that he blushed, and run away.

'I wonder what is with him.' Kagome though as she watched her flustered brother, knowing there was a problem.

Putting the broom on near rock, she walk towards the house, she found her brother on the cough, looking embarrassed.

"Shouta? Are you alright?" The young girl ask, tomorrow will be the upcoming of her birth day and she was so excited.

"I'm alright, really, just return sweeping the Shrine Grounds, ignore me here." Shouta said, looking away from his older sister.

"No, I want to know what is going on, now! And no -buts, -ands, and -or young boy." Kagome said, knowing his sister when angry, he have no choice but to tell her or he will be killed, well, not literally, let us just say, beaten?

"It's about Mizu..." Shouta blushed further by mentioning the name of his classmate, and crush.

"I am listening Shouta." Kagome said.

"Um... It's just... ano...I kinda... I kinda want to ask her out, but, I don't know how." Shouta said in one breath.

"Oh, you have told me earlier then! I should have help you!" Kagome said with as smile on her face.

"You mean you are not angry? And instead you will help me?" Shouta ask, a little shock.

"Of course! Silly!" Kagome said as she smile. "Now just let me finish my chores so I could help you out with your problem." Kagome said as she walk back towards the door, closing it slowly.

Shouta is already grade 6, while she is already 4Th year, Shouta studies at the Tenshi-Elementary-School. While she studies at Tokyo University.

**After Cleaning the Shrine Grounds**

Kagome walk towards the library, a smile on her face, after her work, she would help encourage Shouta then help her Father prepare dinner for their Family.

Looking into the full of dusk books, then sighing before starting her work, she first arrange all the books from their sizes, subjects and such, but it appears that most of the books are about the Past, sayings about the Shikon-No-Tama being shattered and it's guard disappear mysteriously, without any clues left to where she went.

But a book seemed to capture her, it is a simple blue book with lavender sakura colored designs on it, it look like a simple diary to her, but something tells her that it is not just a simple diary as what she claimed it to be because she feels that it has an aura on it, a very familiar one.

Picking up the mysterious book, she slowly opened it, and was not ready of what had happened, some lights moved out from the book, it is light blue light, following to where it would go, she noticed that the other half went inside well house, but she also noticed that the other lights went towards another place, but there are some cards left, picking the left cards, she read them, it says ' Defense ' then something like ' Jump ' and many other cards.

Then again the book lighten up, before a blue light appeared, it was a little like butterfly like small blue stuffed toy thing.

"After a long sleep! alas! I am again freed! Who is the one who freed thee." She heard the little thing said before it looked to her. "Kyaa!!!"

"Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi! What is yours?" Kagome said.

"Hymn! I am Kero! I am the protector of Clow's Cards! Bow before thee!" Kero said, but then he noticed the indise of the book.

"KYAAA?!!! Where are the Cards?!" Kero shouted, much like ask to Kagome.

"OH, you mean the ones who lit out from these book? Some of them flew towards the well house, some of them flew away towards Japan's places, but I still have some of them here though." Kagome said as she show Kero some of the Cards.

"So, you are the one that freed me, and also the other Cards, but you done the worst! Letting them free will not just put the past and the future in chaos! but even the underworld and the other wold! (Heaven) We have no time! We must travel back and fort to regain all the Cards or else..." Kero didn't finished his statement because Shouta came.

"Sister, Father want to ask if you could help him out making dinner." Shouta said as Kagome nod before smiling.

"Of course! I would love to help, just wait me, and I will change to more comfortable cloths." Kagome said as she walk inside the house, making sure that she hides Kero.

After changing into a more comfortable cloths, she walk down and helped his Father, her Older brother was also there, he is Yuki, he look much like their mother, he use to teas her sometimes but he is overprotective with her, so it means war once he met her suitors.

"Monster, you are late." Yuki said, he has short hair, it is black, he have brown with blue pecks, he actually look good-looking.

"I am no monster." Kagome said, depending herself from her brother's clutches.

"Of course, I know how much of a monster you are." Yuki smirk when he saw Kagome gave him a dangered look.

Shouta watched the scene with a smile, he was used to his older brother always teasing his older Sister, Kagome.

**Kagome's Birth Day. **

Kagome wake up by the sound of her clock ringing, she smiled as she notice the world outside her window before jumping out from her pajamas into much more comfortable cloths, looking at her desk, she say Kero sitting there, much like, meditating.

"Good morning Kero." Kagome greeted as she heard a grump.

"Kagome, I am really hungry now, can I eat?" Kero said as his abdomen again growled.

Kagome giggled. "OK, OK, I promise I am going to give you some cake." Kagome said as she watch with amusement as Kero's face lit up.

"Cake?! Why didn't you say so?" Kero said as Kagome smile.

"Would it be alright if the is made yesterday?" Kagome said as Kero nod, Kagome watch as Kero munched on the sweet cake. "I see that you like sweets eh?" Kagome said as Kero smirked.

"Yup, I really, love them, usually, my last master use to give me cakes too1 and they are really delicious! You know, you look like her much, you even have her sky blue eyes, and she is also kind! I wonder where she is now." Kero said, he didn't notice how Kagome's eyes sadden.

'He must be referring me to my Mother, but how could that be?' The young girl though as she looked into the now finished Kero.

"Wow, I am full now, anyways, lets go back to the Clow Cards." This seemed to capture Kagome's attention. "We have to get them as fast as we could or else it would make many trouble." Kero said as Kagome sigh.

"So it means we have to go to the well house..." kagome mumbled as Kero nod.

"And we have to do it now." Kero said as she looked into Kero's determine eyes.

**:Pulse: **

Both Kero and Kagome felt it, looking into the well house, Kero closed his eyes.

"They are now starting to make things... We have no time to loose" Kero said as he look into Kagome's curious eyes.

Kero flew towards the well house, he was lucky that Yuki and the others went to buy the things they needed for Kagome's birthday, once they reach the well house, Kagome heard new thing.

**:Wicked Laughter: **

**:Scratches: **

Then that's when...

Yes, I know how much of a demon I am, but I know you Know What I want so, Review!

Please?

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal love: Um.. Hello guys??

(Saw Readers pick up random weapons.)

Eternal love: I'm sorry!! I'm SO SORRY!!! I know I didn't upload for nearly A YEAR. I really am sorry!!

*Sigh*

Eternal love: Anyways, let's just continue the story, ok??

Summary:

What if...

What if the time was repeated again? But this time, everything is not normal to what they seemed to be, wait ... Clow Cards? What was that? What? The Shikon was not shattered? What the hell? Does hell really freeze over?!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Shout"**

I might add more later, anyways, I didn't really plan this update, but hey, I decide to clean my profile for a while and saw my works, and the reviews of course, I really want to thank them..

Another notice, you see, some of you might notice my wrong grammar, and spelling, using a Microsoft 2007 now, I'll help me straighten out my spelling, and a little on my grammar, I think, I hope.

**Chapter Two:**

**Sengoku Jidai**

They were floating, she knew, yet she did not know where the old abandoned well will lead them, yet she found out that she didn't care.

She was in the middle of her own musing, when she remembered the little talk they had before her Birthday.

"Kero-Chan." She called.

"Yes?" Kero replied in a bored manner.

"What will happen if we failed to complete the Cards?" Kagome asked.

"Then, say good bye to your family." Kero replied as if he didn't care, but Sakura saw the sadness in his eyes, as if he didn't want that thing to happen.

"Kero-Chan, I have another question, I was wondering, who was your former master?" Kagome asked again.

"Ai-Sama."

'Mother..?!'

"Yes, your mother" Kero said with a smirk.

"You can read my mind?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I can, you see, your mother is so powerful, and very kind, to the point where she let us be free on our own, no rope to bind us, it's just a shame that Lady Ai died young." Kero said, again he looked solemn. "Don't think that I will tell you how Lady Ai died, because we both know I won't." Kero added.

Kagome frown, she wondered why, her father even her older brother would always avoid that topic; now even Kero-Chan too?

"Wait, us?? There's more?" Kagome was terrified, she's already having a hard time dealing with Kero and his mood swings!

"Yeah, but I do wonder when will they come out." Kero said sadistically.

"Them?!" Kagome feels like dying.

Kagome calmed down after a while, thanks to Kero, having Kero as her guardian is not bad after all, so she think she could deal with whoever those other guardians are.

"Kagome-Chan." She froze, Kero-Chan's voice held the seriousness Kagome haven't seen before, she knew Kero is moody, sometimes, especially when he is in the mood to bug someone, but never did she saw him this serious.

"Whatever happens, don't let your guard down." He said, in a mysterious way, as if he was telling her something so deep, to the point where she couldn't understand it.

"What do you mea—"

Then there was this noise, it was deafening, to the point where she could no longer stand it, she tried to not to hear the said noise, but it's getting louder and louder, then she heard Kero-Chan's scream, telling her to move, or something like that, then she felt something, rather someone touch her face.

"Where is it?!" An ugly creature asked her, it looks like a human, but then limbs didn't really look human-ish, right? So right now that Centipede like woman, who look pale as a paper is licking her face, she is too stunned to move, what kind of monster is she? "Yes, there is no mistake, you have it, give it to me, woman! Or else you shall face my wrath!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I told her, trying to free from her gasp, Kero is trying to help me.

"Lies! I can feel it in you!" It said, the centipede suddenly changed, as if it was about to kill me, I got terrified, I put my hand to it face, and screamed, then I felt a surge of power fill me, then next thing I knew that centipede was gone. And everything turned black.

"…Up!"

"…Ke up!!"

"Kagome-Chan, wake up!!"

Then I felt someone pull my hair, I groaned, then I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Kero-Chan's worried face.

"Kero-Chan?" I tried to sit, wrong turn my headache worsens, I tried to adjust for a while.

"I though your going to die on me." Kero-Chan said, I tried to smile, and then slowly I stood.

"Where are we now, Kero-Chan?" I asked.

"I think we are in the Past" Kero replied, then he flew up, I noticed how blue the skies are.

I climbed, using the vines that grew inside the well as my ladder, being an athlete really helped; I was shocked when I reached the top, the whole area is covered to trees!

"Welcome to Sengoku Jidai Kagome" Kero said.

'Wow'

"Where are we going first Kero-Chan?" I asked.

"Well, it's been years since I last visited here, and I already forgot everything, let me remember, for a while lets look for a place to stay, I think there's a village near here." Kero replied he sat on my shoulders.

"Kero-Chan, do you know what does that centipede want from me?" I asked him.

"The Shikon Jewel"

"Huh? What is that?" I asked again, the life that was stored for me is full of nothing but mysteries, but I didn't regret having it.

"It's the Jewel of Four Souls, a very powerful stone that could give whoever holds it an unbeatable amount of power" Kero explained.

"But I don't have any stone in me, so how can that Sherkin Jewel be with me?" Kagome asked.

"Shikon not Sherkin" Kero corrected 'uh?' He inwardly smiled. "Look, it's the village" He said, then some arrows came flying towards them, it nearly hit Kagome, but not Kero, luckily, Kero has fast reflexes managed to dodge the arrows.

"Don't move!"

Clip Hanger *Smiles Sadistically*

I tried to write as long as possible.

**Ja.**

**R&R**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
